


Piano

by emptyheaded



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheaded/pseuds/emptyheaded
Summary: A short story about Kingsman agents with just one small nuance- Galahad can play the piano.





	

Piano, Italian  
1\. gentle  
2\. low, in a low voice

 

-You could be a great composer, did you know that?- Quiet music fleeted easily and naturally from under Harry’s swift and dexterous fingers, as Eggsy uttered what he had just thought about.

-You really think so? - He stopped and turned his head towards his grateful listener.-Thank you, my boy. Would you like to come play here a little?

-But I can't read sheets..

-Aah, don't worry. I'm gonna teach you now. You won’t need any sheets yet. Here, sit.-He stood up from the bench and showed Eggsy to it. The boy came up to the instrument carefully, almost solemnly and sat. Unconsciously he placed his palms above the black and white keys, which looked quite as an automatic gesture.

-Now listen carefully. Your left hand,- Galahad placed his left hand over the Garrys one, covering it- mainly plays the ryrhm. It sounds like a base guitar in the bands, but you can play it either  with a single finger or with two, like this, outstratch your palm as wide as you can to reach them. See, you need to cover one more key ro reach the eight'th one. It is called an octave. Octo means eight, as prima-one, secondo- two and so on.- From his mouth it sounded as a doodle, a cinch that one can learn just without taking off his napkin.-Practicly, it's about being trained for a rather long time, so, press this key with your finger,- and he moved their hands left over the piano and stressed the A-key carefully. The sound was bright and acute, as all the amatures get before they manage to feel the depth of each key and press it with the right strength for the right sound. The warmth of his hand poured into the body, shrilling the sensitive nerves, bringing up the heat. 

-Now the right hand- Again he took Eggsy's hand, it was a feeling of coming through a suspicious ritual, although he couldn't say he would like to resist. On contrary. It was pleasuring. 

-With this hand you can play the main tune, intermingling it with the left, as well as strike chords. Here. Spread your fingers, yeah, like that, and strike three keys at the same time. Come on, I will help you- Their hands, one covering another, softly plumbed into the piano, making the strings inside pour out a streaming sound. - Now change you position, like that, and move the left hand. Strike them together. But softly, feel how your hand is touching the bottom, how your fingertips are making the keys sink. -Eggsy did everything his mentor told him, listend to him attentively, just like he was now opened to the secrets of rhe Universe. But yes. If to speak philosophicly, music is a mystery, which we try to solve, every time we touch the instrument. The mystery of a soul, which dwells in sheets, between the lines and in the signes, marked specificly, for one little detail can possibly mean...everything. This little touch on the hand, Harry's hands quietly strkoing  him now. This was nothing less than everything. His fingers now touching the palms and an intense breath over the ear. A kiss burned his cheek-bone suddenly. Another one lower, and again, untill he reached Garry's lips. Galahad smiled, clutching Eggsy's his hands firmly and gently touched the boy's lips with his own.

The music played now for both of them, although both were surrounded with dead silence. The only music that can play for two.


End file.
